Black Hole Symphony Chapter 1 Hero's Gun Salute
by Docta K
Summary: This story is an episode that would go after Session 26- The Real Folk Blues (Part 2), anyways,


Black Hole Symphony  
  
By Kori Simms  
  
- Chapter 1 -  
  
Hero's Gun Salute Pledge  
  
Rated: P-13(Lang. Violence and content) Gender: Romance/Drama/Action/Mild Comedy E-mail: Icecube283@aol.com  
  
Kori Simms's Words  
  
Hi this story is an episode that would go after Session #26- The Real Folk  
Blues (Part 2), anyways,  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
I do not own Cowboy bebop,  
I also don't own any characters, products, etc. that are in this story!  
Only the made up characters and the story idea!  
  
READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY  
  
"Hey Jet! Get in here quick!" Yelled Faye from the living room couch.  
  
"What is it Faye? A call from Spike!" Jet echoed back as he ran into the  
room. "No! It is the news on TV about a Mars gang related shootout!" Faye said.  
  
"ON MARS TODAY THERE WAS A GANG RELATED SHOOTOUT. THE LEADER NAMED VICIOUS IS PRONOUCED DEAD. JUST LIKE MOST OF HIS GANG MEMEBERS ARE TOO. A WITNESS HAS STATED THAT A BOUNTY HUNTER IDENTIFIED AS SPIKE SPIEGEL DID IT. HE HAS BEEN PRONOUNCED DEAD AS OF RIGHT NOW. THAT IS ALL FROM CHANNEL 192 NEWS!  
GOOD NIGHT! "  
  
"Spike! No." Jet paused as he stared into emptiness.  
  
"Spike.but why did he go? I never told him how I felt. He should have came back to me. I should have stopped him! Spike why!" Faye sobbed as  
she ran off to her room.  
  
"Spike! You were the best partner I ever had an I plan to honor you by naming my stir fry after you!" Jet thought to himself as he slowly made  
his way back into the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hmmm! Doctor it looks like are patient is coming back!" Replied a nurse.  
  
"Oh good our patient is recovering nicely! He should be up and ready to go  
in a few weeks or so. So Mr. Spiegel, you're a bounty hunter, well you  
probably should know my former patient Faye Valentine." Asked Doctor  
Vargas.  
  
"Whoa that Vargas guy. He saved me somehow. I feel different. Oh damn  
it. I need to get back to Bebop." Thought Spike as he tried to get up  
from the operation table.  
  
"Whoa Mr. Spiegel! You can't get up until this timer goes off. You have been out for two years now. You need to rest so you can regain yourself.  
Your food is over on your left and the bathroom is at the bottom of the  
operation table." Doctor Vargas replied lying Spike back down.  
  
A week later Spike was released from Doctor Vargas's underground  
felicity.  
  
"So I wonder where I am... Where's my ship? How am I going to pay Vargas  
back?" Spike thought staring up at the sky.  
  
"Hmm. Excuse me! Sir! What planet is this?" Spike questioned a  
businessman.  
"Why Earth of course!" The man said rolling his eyes as he strayed back  
to his walking.  
  
"Earth! How am I going to get to Mars? I got to get my ship and fly to  
Bebop!" Spike thought walking towards a Space Bus Shuttle Transport.  
  
"I would like a one way ticket to Mars!" Spike said.  
  
"Hold on Sir! Here we have one seat left." Replied the receptionist.  
  
"Thanks!" Spike yelled as he snatched the ticket and headed for the gate.  
  
After going through all the security. He was finally aboard the  
shuttle.  
  
"I'll get back to Mars, get my ship, and leave! I wonder what Jet and Faye are going to say when they see me? Well anyway I feel get to be alive.I can still fill that pain of death though. Like when Vicious's blade struck me. I just thank God for bringing me back here. Free from my past. Now I got the future to look forward to." Spike thought as he popped a cigarette  
in his mouth and lit it with his lighter.  
  
"Sir! This is a Non Smoking flight!" Yelled the young beautiful flight  
attendant as she took his cigarette and put it out.  
  
"Whoa, my bad! But you can come sit next to me and take a load off."  
Spike smirked.  
  
"I don't think so Sir! You look like an unfaithful sell out! No offense!"  
Replied the attendant.  
  
"Well you got one part right I used to be a sell out, but not anymore!"  
Spike stated.  
  
"I'll keep you in mind sir!" Said the attendant as she rolled her eyes and  
went into the cockpit.  
  
_____________________  
  
As Spike got into his Swordfish II which had been totally obsolete for two years now took awhile to start. After a few minor adjustments Spike had  
that thing going in no time. He zoomed off homing in on the Bebop's  
signal.  
  
____________________  
  
"Whoa I can't believe it! Faye get in here!" Jet yelled out staring at  
the radar.  
  
"What is it Jet? No it can't be!" Faye said as she stared into the radar.  
  
"Yep it is Swordfish II's signal heading towards us! Could it really be Spike though? I mean it could be some thief who stole it and just set a  
course to last know destination!" Jet questioned.  
  
"I don't know but I say be ready for anything!" Faye replied heading for  
the docking bay.  
  
__________________  
  
As the Swordfish II pulled into the dock, Spike noticed a new ship also in  
the docking bay.  
  
"Hmmmm maybe it's Jet's little free time flyer or something!" Spike  
thought as he looked at the speedy spacecraft.  
  
"Faye and Jet! It is so great to see you again! I am so grateful to be  
alive!" Spike shouted as he gave them hugs.  
  
"Spike we thought you were reported dead?" Jet asked.  
  
"Well it's funny cause I was dead but then I was brought back by your  
doctor, Faye!" Spike said.  
  
"Vargas! I'm so glad your back Spike!" Faye said  
  
"Yeah Spike! It'll be like old times! I'm going to cook beef and bell  
peppers" Jet chimed in as he headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Faye hold on a second! I want to talk to you about what I said to you before I left. When I left here I was in a mix of feelings, when I died I  
lost those feelings, but when I was brought back I had one feeling that  
didn't fade. It was you Faye! You all along I feel in love with not,  
Julia! Faye Valentine you are my one and only. The one I fought back  
death to come to... The one.." Spike said as a very built tall man  
interrupted him.  
  
"Come on Faye baby, Jet's all most done with that stir fry." Said the man  
as he put his arm around Faye.  
  
"Spike...This is my fiancé Malan Talon..Malan this is Spike!" Faye  
stuttered.  
(To be continued...) 


End file.
